1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treatment machine and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to a laundry treatment machine which may efficiently implement sensing of amount of laundry and a method of operating the laundry treatment machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a laundry treatment machine implements laundry washing using friction between laundry and a tub that is rotated upon receiving drive power of a motor in a state in which detergent, wash water and laundry are introduced into a drum. Such a laundry treatment machine may achieve laundry washing with less damage to laundry and without tangling of laundry.
A variety of methods of sensing amount of laundry have been discussed because laundry treatment machines implement laundry washing based on amount of laundry.